Episode 875
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy -- Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "A Captivating Flavor - Sanji's Cake of Happiness" is the 875th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Big Mom eats Sanji's wedding cake, and is overwhelmed with sheer happiness as she enjoys it. The Big Mom Pirates and Totto Land citizens rejoice at the end of her craving rampage, but the battle at Cacao Island still rages. The Sun Pirates clear a path for the Straw Hats to escape, but Oven boils the sea and forces them to retreat. The Big Mom Pirates gain ground against Germa 66 on land, and at sea, the Queen Mama Chanter confronts the Straw Hats and attacks, leaving flaming wreckage in the Thousand Sunny's wake. Long Summary On Funwari Island, Prometheus and Napoleon return to normal as Big Mom walks up to the wedding cake, and the Big Mom Pirates tensely observe from afar and wonder what effect the cake will have. With the cake at Big Mom's fingertips, Bege insists that they leave and carries Chiffon away. Chiffon pleas with him at first, but eventually accepts their departure and expresses her confidence in Sanji's culinary skills. Big Mom scoops out some pieces of cake, puts them in her mouth, and swallows. Suddenly, she freezes up, and falls on her back. The Big Mom Pirates think that she has been poisoned and rush to get medical help, but Perospero then stops them as they watch Big Mom express her joy over the excellent taste of the cake. She gets back up and launches herself at the cake, overwhelmed by its magnificence, and her crew celebrates. As she watches her mother eat the cake, Chiffon remembers Sanji making his cream on Cacao Island, and she had gotten mad at him for doing what normally took a whole night. However, Sanji said he would finish it in two hours, saying he wanted Big Mom to have a joyful expression on her face when she ate it, and in the present, Chiffon remarks that Sanji got what he wished for. Perospero still believes the cake was poisoned, but thinks it just failed to harm Big Mom. He then announces to his crewmates and citizens of Totto Land that Big Mom's craving rampage has stopped, causing them to celebrate and be thankful for their survival. On Cacao Island, the citizens hail Pudding as a hero for making the cake, but she overhears them from the alley and denies it, tearfully remembering the skill and kindness of Sanji. In the ocean close to Cacao Island, Jinbe stands before his former crew the Sun Pirates, who have all agreed to stay in Totto Land until Jinbe and the Straw Hats make it out. They then go on the offensive, with Wadatsumi swatting away ships with his massive arms while the rest of them use their weapons to disable the Paddle Ships and confront the Big Mom Pirates onboard. Smoothie and Daifuku continue pursuing the Thousand Sunny from behind, and Daifuku attempts to attack it with his genie again. However, Aladine uses Fish-Man Karate to hit the genie's halberd with a powerful stream of water, disarming it. The Sun Pirates successfully open up a path for the Sunny to sail through, and they bid Jinbe goodbye as he helms the ship to freedom. On Cacao Island, Snack's fleet attacks and boards the Germa Kingdom fleet, and Judge heads out to confront the former Sweet Commander and his subordinates. All of the Charlotte Decuplets confront Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju and merge together into a single massive fighter. As this happens, Oven arrives on a Paddle Ship through the Mirro-World and tells the pirates there that he has entrusted Brûlée with the fight on Cacao Island. Brûlée approaches the Big Mom Pirates with special bullets that will penetrate the Vinsmokes' Raid Suits and harm them, and out at sea, Oven heats up as he is determined to stop the person who beat Katakuri at all costs. He sticks his hands into the ocean and boils it, rendering the Sun Pirates unable to remain in it and forcing them to retreat into the deep. Back on Funwari Island, Big Mom starts singing while eating the cake, reminiscing of her dream of creating a harmonious land in Totto Land. She realizes that the taste of the cake reminds her of the croquembouche she ate for her sixth birthday party with Mother Carmel and all her friends at the Sheep's House, and imagines herself back with them all. As she sings, Judge clashes with Snack, while his children are overwhelmed by Brûlée's bullets. Mont-d'Or receives a report that the Queen Mama Chanter is about to arrive at Cacao Island, and he celebrates. With the Sun Pirates out of the way, the Big Mom Pirates resume their assault on the Sunny, and the Straw Hats struggle to defend against the barrage of cannon fire coming for them. Eventually, they come face to face with the Queen Mama Chanter and its barrage of cannonballs. After the Chanter's attack, flaming ship wreckage is left where the Sunny once was, and the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger is seen underwater. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Big Mom starts experiencing bliss from eating the cake and her crew thought she was poisoned, Bavarois orders a rescue crew to help her until Perospero interrupts him. **When Perospero announces to all of Totto Land that Big Mom's rampage has stopped, Chiffon thanks Bege for his help. **Aladine repelling Daifuku's genie. **The decuplets merging together is shown onscreen. Their battle with Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji afterwards is also shown. **Brûlée providing the anti-Germa bullets is shown. **Judge clashing with Snack is shown. Site Navigation